That's so Yu-Gi-Oh!
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :Re-posting an old story: With Yami and Joey jumping into the real world, can they handle the trails that await them to find Yami Bakura and Yami Marik?


Hello everyone it's Shadowfox26 and me and my friend made a That's So Raven crossover! Anyway on with the story! Also spelling mistakes have been fixed! Well most of them :)

* * *

Yami rolled his eyes as he put on the dark blue leather cowboy hat.

"So let me get this straight..." He started as Joey handed him a black backpack. "So, we have to go in the human - non animated world to save Kitty (Yami Bakura) and Fluffy (Yami Marik) and bring them back here. Ishizu nodded then said,

"Yes and since Yugi is as sick as a dog, you have to go in his place Pharaoh also Joey wanted to come so you won't be alone."

"Alright - but I can't believe I'm saving Kitty and Fluffy." He stated once more.

"Well if you don't save them... well let's just say that they will stay cat's forever and they will try to take over the world with a cat army." (Me: Sounds like a bad make of the Cats & Dogs movie. Just saying.)

"Alright, alright. I'll go. See you later guys - come on - let's get Kitty and Fluffy." Yami huffed as a black hole opened up as Joey and Yami got sucked threw.

* * *

Raven met up with Ches and Eddie.

"Hi Rav!" Ches welcome as Raven smiled.

"What's going on?"

"There's two new kids coming here." Eddie told them as Raven had a smile on her lips.

"I wonder who they are?" She asked out loud as Cheleche asked randomly,

"I wonder if there vegans?" Raven and Eddie looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Maybe they can join my club." She stated as Eddie turned and said;

"There they are now." Eddie stated as Raven and Cheleche looked over and there jaw dropped.

* * *

Yami and Joey fell to the front of the school; on the ground.

"I swear when I get my hands - ow - on them I'm going to ring there little cat -" Yami started as Joey helped him up.

"Got the fake note?"

"It's in my pocket. Let's go inside before the bell rings."

"Okay." And, with that said by Joey they walked inside. As they walked inside as they when to there locker; they heard;

- Did you hear about the girl going out with the P.E.. teacher? They had sex in the auditorium after school and during break. -

- I hear they didn't use protection. -

- She's pregnant! -

- The girl when behind the teacher and going out with another boy. They were having sex and the girl was moaning you could hear it in the lunchroom too! - Yami and Joey looked at each other like - WTF!? - Yami muttered;

"They make our show highly clean." Joey stopped and looked at the locker number as Yami stopped and elegantly turned his upper haft to Joey - both unknowing that everyone in the hallway (which was all girls but Eddie) where starting at them with there haw dropping on the floor. Joey turned to Yami with his hands in his pockets she hair coving his eyes making them glow as he told Yami;

"Here's our number." All the girls gasped as Yami nodded and turned to Joey and walked to him with a lean walk - like a graceful vampire. (NOT EDWARD CULLEN!) His cape/jacket moved along with him. Joey leaned against the locket one hand tapping the locker next to the one he was leading against. His other hand still in his pocket. A bright but friendly smiled appeared on his face as they opened there lockers and pulled out there math and science book. They closed there locker door and started walking threw the hallway once more.

* * *

Eddie couldn't help but to stare along with everyone else.

"Oh snap! There fine, mostly the one in the hat." Raven beamed as Chelsea smile then chimed; "It's like there aliens! There moves are so breath-taking!"

"I don't know... they're too - too graceful - it's not normal." Eddie added as Raven had one of her vision.

*As the two new boys walked down the hallway Alana, Muffy and Loca walked threw the hallway and blacked there way. "Excuse me. But your in our way." The boy in the hat said as Muffy said; "Why don't you move - Alana doesn't have time fore this." The boys looked at each other then turning back to Alana and her gang. "Please, can you move out our way." The boy asked again, his voice still light and rich as Loca step up. "Yeah what are you going to do about it?"* Raven came back as she saw the boys walk pass gracefully as they ran into Alana. Everyone in the hallway was as there conversation when down.

"Oh no guys!" Raven whispered to her friends as they carefully watched the showdown. "We have to do something!" She cried in a whisper tone. That's when Loca step up and threw the first punch but something happened... that no one thought possible; the boy quickly dropped everything and caught the punch then twisted her arm so they were back to back then he grabbed her shoulder and flipped her face forward as everyone gasped and jumped back. The boys with the hat picked up his things again as both boys left. The other boy had a happy smug look as Loca got up her face was red as blood.

"What are you looking at!?" And with that everyone scattered to there classes.

* * *

"I knew those lessons would come in handy one day." Joey told Yami as he smiled.

"I guess your right. Thanks Joey."

"No problem. You can always come back to Fighting 101 anything." Joey smiled as they walked into Spanish.

"Why couldn't they have a Japanese class." Joey whisper to Yami in Japanese as Yami whisper back; in Japanese of course;

"Or Egyptian..." His voice was almost like a purr. They sat down next to each other as the other kids quickly ran into the room. The students quickly filled there sets. A few minutes later the teacher walked in.

"Hello class - my name is Senora Rodriguen. And, I'm doing this because I have to, we have two new students. Why don't you come up and intrude your selves." Yami followed by Joey stood and walked up to the front. He spoke in Egyptian. Joey said in Japanese as everyone looked at them like they were crazy as Joey and Yami looked back at each other with smiles. "My name is Joey Wheeler and this is my friend Yami Moto. It's very nice to met you all." Joey told everyone as everyone even the teacher said;

"Oh!" If they finally got it.

"No hats." Senora Rodriguen said as Yami pulled out a note from his pocket and gave it to her. She read the note then raised her brown but didn't say no. She headed back the note as both Yami and Joey when back to there sets.

* * *

Raven beamed happily as Yami sat next to her.

"Hi, my name is Raven. It's nice to met you Yami." She told him as he looked up at her confused then placed a heart warming smile on his lips that left Raven a bit speechless then he said;

"Well it's nice to met you Raven." His blond/golden bangs covered his blue/purple eyes that shined. During there passing period Raven met up with Eddie and Chelsea.

"Hey guys." She said as her friends smiled.

"What's going on Ray?" Eddie asked as she said; "Yami and Joey are like wow! They seem so unreal."

"Who wears that much leather - I'll never know." Eddie stared closing his locker.

"Okay Chels; Joey is 5'10 dirty blond hair with rich brown eyes, boy. Yami is the 5'6 to 5'9 might have yellow or golden hair with blue/purple eyes and he wears leather." Raven said as Chels air wrote this down. Then she remembered,

"You guys want to come over to my house to study for the Spanish test?"

"Okay." Chelsea said as Eddie nodded with a smile. That's when Yami and Joey were walking by chatting in some kind of language.

"Hey Yami, Joey!" Raven called as they stopped and turned back. It was as elegant stop and turn. The words almost got stuck in her throat. "Um.. these are my two best friends, Chelsea and Eddie." She told them as a graceful smile appeared on there faces as they turned to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Eddie asked them as Chelsea asked while saying;

"HI! Are you guys vegetarians?"

"I'm sorry, no." Yami told her as she frowned then smiled as Raven stepped in saying;

"We're going to study the Spanish test at my house, want to come?"

"Sure -" Yami started then looked at Joey then finished,

"Let's meet at the front of the school when the bell rings."

"Okay, cool - see ya." Raven finished as the bell rung again as they all when there different ways.

* * *

After school - Yami and Joey met up with Raven, Eddie and Chelsea. They took the bus down to Raven's house were they walked threw the back door. Where they were met by Raven's dad and mom.

"Hey, mom, dad. I'm home - I brought Eddie, Chels and two new friends." Raven chimed as Raven's mom and father smiled as her mother asked,

"Who are your friends?"

"This one is Joey the dirty blond while the boy in the leather clothes is Yami. They just moved here."

"Oh well it's nice to met you both." Raven's father said as Yami bow while giving a soft breath - taking look with a light smile.

"It's nice to meet you both. I am very glad you welcome us here." Joey followed Yami's lead and bowed. Everyone looked at them when Raven's father said a little confused and dazed by there actions;

"Okay, your welcome." The parents left as they when into the living to see Raven's brother holding a brown/golden highlight cat; his fur was spiked a bit as the puzzle and the color around the cats neck shined.

"Cody? What are you doing here? Don't you have your room to go in?" Raven asked as Cody rolled his eyes.

"I was just leaving, who are you?"

"My name is Joey and this is my friend Yami."

"Doesn't Yami mean dark in Japanese?" Yami nodded as he looked, well glared at the cat.

"Well leave the cat and go up to your room."

"Fine! Bye kitty." Cody said putting the cat on the couch as Cody left and when up stairs. Raven was just about to sit nest to the cat but Yami grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

"Alright - Yami Marik stop acting like a good kitty."

"Alright, Pharaoh you got me." Yami Marik hissed as he jumped at him as Yami ducked as the hat fell off as Yami Marik got sucked threw the black hole Yami shot out his hair as Raven and her friends gasped.

"Was that a talking cat?"

"No - that's wasn't a talking cat." Joey quickly told Chelsea.

"Dude! What's up with your hair!?" Eddie cried. His hair had a maroon thick outline. He had golden/yellow bangs with lighting bolts shooting out and the black.

"It's my natural hair and color." Yami pressed lightly as he put back on his hat as Joey gave him a high - five. After a minute they we're all talking in Spanish. It took Yami and Joey no time at all to speak with ease. Yami and Eddie were talking in Spanish, still talking about if that's really Yami's hair. That's when Stanley walked in.

"Hey what's going on my peps." Then Eddie popped up and Raven said;

"Oh great not him again. Stanley what are you doing here?" Don't you have a girlfriend to go too?" Raven asked annoyed.

"I heard that a guy was hitting on my girl. So I came to check it out." Stanley turned to Yami then Stanley said to Yami,

"Why are you hitting on my girl!?" Yami placed a hand on his face while shaking his head while Joey said in a joking tone,

"Well he thinks she's hot."

"Okay pal, it's on like Donkey Kong! I change you to a game of pining pong!"

"Fine. Let's go." Yami answered knowing that there was no way he could get out of this - even if he wanted to. They all when down to Raven's basement and started to play but it was over before Raven could even say start. Yami won hands down with ease. Joey cheered as Yami smiled and held out his hand, "Good game Stanley you played valiantly." Stanley slapped it away and said while throwing down the paddle;

"How could I lose!"

"Well back home you would call me the... Pharaoh of Games." Stanley left then Yami turned to Raven and placed a sweet smile that gracefully appeared,

"Raven your a great girl but I just want to be friends." He held out his hand as Raven happily took it.

"Okay, let's be friends." Somewhere in the back of her mind said it was the best. An hour later they left as Raven, Chelsea and Eddie stayed a bit longer studying for the test.

* * *

The next morning as Raven and her friends Chels and Eddie talked a girl that Raven talked to once ran up and nearly screamed in there ear.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! You guys are soooooooooooooooooooooooo lucky! Being friends with Yami and Joey! There SO HOT!"

"I mean, yeah there hot looking but what are you talking about?" Raven asked the girl as she said,

"Haven't you seem what there wearing?!" She screamed as the girl fainted. That's when they saw Yami and Joey walking down the hallway as all of there mouths open wide.

* * *

When Yami and Joey walked into school the hallways was full of girls starting at them wide eyes. They hear as they both walked down. - OH. MY. GOD. Look at them! They look like gods - so unreal! Maybe there immortal! - - Please! There Sex Gods of the school! - Yami and Joey placed a dark smiled on there lips. Joey was wearing a emerald green jacket with brownish/green shirt with blue fitting jeans and white /silver shoes. Yami when all out with his clothes. He wore his tight black shirt two black buckles over his chest and stomach then three lose spiked belts over his waist that were hanging. He wore his leather dark jeans and shoes with spiked buckles. He wore his normal dog collar then two on each of his arms. He wore his jacket like a cape as he had the hat on his head.

"Do you think we shouldn't have dressed this way." Joey asked. He knew Yami was used to this but to Joey it felt kind of wired.

"Why? We always wear something like this?" Yami told Joey.

"True - but look at the girls - we're giving them heart attacks."

"I thinks it a bit more then that." Yami stated as Joey hook his head them muttered in Japanese;

"You need to stop hanging around Yami Bakura and Yami Marik." Yami let out a playful laugh as all the girls swooned and fainted on the spot. Joey and Yami looked at around then at each other. Yami sighed hated that both him and Joey was right at times;

"Let's just find Yami Bakura so we can go home." He muttered back in Japanese as they walked to class.

* * *

At lunch Raven had another vision while waiting in line for lunch. *A white cat with it fur on it's head spiked up like sideways horns was watching Yami and Joey from two tables away.

"What stupid - Meow! - Fool! Damn you - Meow - Yami - Meow Marik! Now I have to take over this world alone but first... Meow!" The cat jumped on the table and lead onto the Yami's back as the black hole appeared and sucked them in leaving Joey here in shock forever.* Raven gasped in shock. Her friends looked at her like she was crazy. He jumped out of line as she cried;

"Yami look out!" Yami quickly turned and grabbed the white cat. A dark smile appeared on his lips.

"Thank you Raven. For all your help. We can go home now. And, don't worry." Yami gave her a flirtatious wink, she knew he didn't mean for that to happen it just did;

"Well keep you psychic powers a secret." A black hole opened.

"Wait who are you really!" Raven cried she knew her, Yami, Joey and the cat wasn't frozen in time. Yami and Joey looked at each other with a smile while saying;

"It's Time to Duel!" They did a pose along with in as the Yami, and Joey jumped threw.

"Hey Raven you coming to get your lunch or what?" Eddie called as Raven got back in line with a soft smile on her face; "Yeah... I am... I am.."

* * *

Yami, Yami Bakura (who was no longer a kitty), and Joey was shot out the TV Yugi was watch as Yugi screamed like a girl. Calixsta and Sage was standing behind the couch with shocked looks on there faces.

"Are you guys all right?" Sage asked as Yami nodded. Calixsta grabbed Yami Bakura by the ear and disappeared. Sage laughed while helping Joey and Yami jump. She kissed Yami check as Joey snickered while Yugi when back in the kitchen to get more soup that he spilled all over himself.

"That's good. Well I have to go... I wish I could stay longer but my father summoned me for some reason. Anyway;" She kissed him on the check again while letting him go. "Bye and I hope you fill better Yugi that soup - I made it so it should do the trick!"

"Okay!" He cried a bit weakly as Sage disappeared as well. Joey and Yami lazily sat on the couch and turned the TV to a different channel. That's when they saw the show; That's So Raven. It was at the end were they saw Raven said with a smile;

"I believe there real... even if they do come from amine world..." Yami turned off the TV. "Well Raven... I hope we can meet again..." Joey stated while looking at Yami as Yami nodded while telling with a smile;

"Yes... and you know what Joey... I have a feeling it coming right around the corner."

* * *

A few weeks later in Raven's world - Her, Cody, Eddie and Chelsea was watching TV; filling threw the channels when they came across a new show called: Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Hey let's watch this!" Cody cried as Raven nodded. After watching a few minutes of it they all jumped up from the couch.

"NO WAY!" Cody cried;

"IS THAT-?" Eddie stated.

"IT COULDN'T BE... COULD IT-?"" Chelsea added.

"Guys... I think it is... That's Joey and Yami! THEY CAME FROM A TV SHOW!" Raven cried.

"No way I don't believe it." Cody told everyone as he when up stairs.

"This is some kind of joke. I glottal go, see ya later Ray." Eddie cried while leaving the front door.

"I don't believe one bit. See ya Raven. I'll call you later." Chelsea told her as she left threw the front door as well.

"Well I don't know about you all..." She stated with a smile while sitting back on the couch finish the show. - It's Time to Duel! - The TV called showing Joey and Yami doing the poses from before. Her smile when soft with greet memories she had of them as she stated while turning off the TV; turning off the lights, closing the front door and heading up stairs; "I believe there real... even if they do come from amine world..."

* * *

Me: That's the end of it! I hoped you liked it! See ya! *Smile and wave*


End file.
